


Leave a Little Space for Me

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP has a big woolly sweater that Person B loves, and they cuddle together by the fireplace while Person B is inside Person A’s sweater, who is wearing it. Even though it stretches the sweater, they both enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Little Space for Me

Jongdae loves Winter. He loves Winter for a lot of reasons, but the number one is most definitely Chanyeol’s woolly sweaters. The man himself acts as Jongdae’s personal heater, but it’s so much better when he’s wearing the navy sweater he got for his birthday last year. 

It contrasts his complexion nicely and though it had started out a couple of centimetres too big, it has now been stretched enough that Jongdae could probably fit in there too.

He’s contemplating it now, as Chanyeol is nestled on their couch in front of the fire, reading what looks like Jongdae’s latest purchase. Chanyeol doesn’t even notice Jongdae is there until the shorter is trying to get into his lap.

He raises an eyebrow and places the book down on the armrest.

“Yes?”

Jongdae grins, his lips curling into the kitty smile he knows Chanyeol loves. The younger of the two smiles back and cups his hands behind Jongdae’s head. He leans in as though for a kiss but that isn’t what Jongdae wants.

Instead he grasps at the hem of the sweater, stretching it a little to test its’ limitations. Chanyeol watches amused, as Jongdae lifts the sweater and burrows his head in it. 

Thankfully the wool stretches and Jongdae manages to get his entire upper body snuggled in next to Chanyeol’s chest. After various shuffling and giggling, Jongdae finds himself completely curled up on Chanyeol’s lap, head popping out the v-neck with his nose resting in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

“Comfortable?”

The condescending streak in his tone would normally call for a slap to the chest, but Jongdae is unable to move his arms and thus resorts to nipping his Adam’s apple instead. The fabric stretches even more as Chanyeol brings his arms up cuddle Jongdae into him closely.

It’s a bit too warm but the dull thumping of Chanyeol’s heartbeat is lulling him into sleep and he wonders if Chanyeol would mind if he took a nap right there.

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.”

As the hyung, Jongdae should feel offended at the term. But who is he to deny the truth, curled up on his boyfriend’s lap and fitting snugly into his sweater. 

The last thing he remembers is the brushing off lips against his head as he falls into a comfortable slumber


End file.
